Coffee & Annoying Pumpkins
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I should have changed the name, but I'm not going to! A revamped story for Morningkickass! Rated T for reasons.


Coffee shop AU

Me: I hope I didn't mess up anywhere. :/

Originally made and (slightly)Revamped for: Morningkickass

(RegKevin & Rev! Edd)

Enjoy!

* * *

It's 5am.

A yawn slips passed his lips as Eddward walks to the only coffee shop down town. Another yawn slip out and his head slightly nods forward. Obviously he's tired. The ravens been really exhausted lately and working extra hours at the bar is taking its tole on his morning habits. He sighs and looks to the sky with scowl of distaste. Sometimes Edd wonders if he'll turn into ashes every time the sun beams down on him.

'It was always too damn bright.'

A few feet away from the local coffee shop, Edd starts fearing he'll see that redheaded barista -Kevin- again. That annoying simpleton(who he thinks is kinda hot and cute). He flushes and looks at his phone. Carp. It's Tuesday, so Kevin should be there working and taking the time to bother Edd this time. The redhead is always asking the raven out on dates and is always trying to get Eddward cornered for a kiss. Sure the raven can admit he sort of likes Kevin, but he doesn't have time for dating. With school and work it's hard to keep up with a relationship. Sighing dejectedly, Edd enters only to see Kevin there at the counter with the smuggest grin spread over his thin lips. Eddward pouted, he had hoped that he could avoid or ignore the redhead, but with him working the counter things just get a little complicated.

Great, like it wasn't hard enough to talk to Kevin before now he has to look directly at him!

"Yo, D, still waitin' for that kiss!" Kevin yells as he noticed his love interest walk in.

The raven scowls at him. "It's too early for this Pumpkin, I just want coffee, black without cream or sugar." His voice is a bit shaky from lake of sleep, but he manages to sound a little intimidating.

"Aw, stop bein' such a downer, D." Kevin says with a sly smirk. "Too much caffein might push that stick even farther up your a-"

"Shut up!" Eddward whispers to him harshly. "Why are you so vulgar?" The redhead just shrugs and hands him his bland overpriced coffee. Edd tries to pay him, but Kevin shakes his head.

"Nah, it's on me, unless you wanna pay in other ways..." Kevin trails off, dramatically wiggling his eyebrows with a suggestive smile.

"No."

"Come on Edd, one little kiss won't hurt. There's not even that many people here. Heck, your the only damn customer in this place." He said truthfully, because Edd was the only person who come to this specific coffee shop at 5am.

"No. I told you, I don't have time for this." Edd says more firmly this time and tries to head for the door. However, he's yanked back and spun around, with Kevin forcing his lips onto his. A skilled slick tongue slips into Edd's open mouth and by that time the ravens kissing back without a second thought. The coffee in his hand falls to the floor as Kevin forces him onto the counter. Edd groans realizing He had just dropped his beverage, but Kevin makes him forget about it all together when he bites Edd's bottom lip.

'Damn.' The raven thinks as he makes out with his new boyfriend. 'I can't remember why I ever said no.'

Kevin's thoughts are apart like Edd's 'Why the fuck did I wait so long? Damn, he's a good kisser.'

"Jeez, I didn' know I could get live porn at a coffee shop." Someone says from the other side of the counter. Startled both Eddward and Kevin fall off of it in heap of limbs as they try to break apart from each other; Kevin still on top and crushing Edd.

"This I...It isn' what it looks like Nat!" Kevin says quickly as he's shoved off by the raven.

"Heh, sure looks like somethin'." Nat laughs. "Dude, chill out. I'm not gonna tell the manager." He assures while coming around to help both of them up, before going back to stand behind the counter.

"Thank you." Eddward said to the teal haired teen and turns to Kevin, decking him in the arm. The ginger cradles it with a false pained expression.

"Ahhh, fuck~! It hurts." Kevin groans dramatically even though it only hurts half as bad as he's making it out to be.

Rolling his eyes at how over exaggerated Kevin was being Edd pulls out a sticky note and jots something down. He then puts it on the redhead's forehead before going to the counter. Next Edd orders another coffee, gives Nathan a sweet smile when he receives it and quickly leaves after paying.

"Ohhhh, he smiled bro! I think he likes you man." The greenett says with a laugh.

"Ya think?" Kev asks while removing the sticky note from his brow. Turning it over the note reveals ten numbers and the words 'Stupid Pumpkin' all written in perfect cursive. The ginger can't even keep a start face as he smiles in a lovestruck manner.

Nat smirks as he sees it. "I told you he'd give you his number didn't I?!" He snickers as he holds out his hand. "Now now give me back my book."

Kevin makes a face of disgust while pulling out a porn mag and places it in his friends waiting hand. "You're lucky he came in today, I was going to burn this thing. It's fuckin' gross man." He shacks his head. "You can't bring this stuff to work just 'cause you have problems at home."

"Hey, don't judge me. I haven't gotten laid in like... forever! Rave won't let me touch him anymore."

Kevin rolls his eyes "'m pretty sure that's your fault."

Nat crosses his arms and pouts. "The hell it is! I didn' do anything this time!"

"Yea, sure you didn'. Keep tellin' yourself that."

Nat scowls, but decides to let it go. "So... are you gonna call 'm?"

"Obviously."

"Sexting?"

"Nat, just shut up."

* * *

Meanwhile with Eddward-

'Oh my god.' The raven thinks. 'I just gave him my cell number!'

* * *

Review!


End file.
